


Librarian

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: You can't help but slowly develop feelings for librarian Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 29





	Librarian

Being cooped up in the library from late afternoon to early evening definitely wasn’t the ideal way you’d been wanting to spend your Thursday, but your professors clearly had other plans because they were just piling on the work. 

Although you didn’t mind, simply because the librarian happened to be the cutest boy you’d ever seen. He was tall in stature and very well built, usually wearing a large sweater of sorts paired with some simple black jeans. His brown locks were more often than not pulled into a sleek bun, a couple of strands escaping around his face. 

Your favourite days were when his hair was down, framing his face as he had to tuck the strands behind his ears as he catalogued the various assortment of books.

You remember the first time you met those bright blue eyes, being completely entranced in his gaze, his smile making butterflies erupt in your stomach. 

“Do you need any help finding anything?” You heard an unfamiliar voice say behind you, startling you a bit. 

“Oh no I’m okay, I’ll just ask the librarian.” You said somewhat quietly, Bucky tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear as you admired the man standing in front of you in his dark green jumper. 

“I am the librarian, sweetheart.” He chuckled as your mouth hung open, a string of apologies flowing out as you feel your body flush in embarrassment. 

You’d started coming into the library more often because of him, he never failed to brighten up your day. Even if it was a simple hello you got from him, it made your stomach flutter and your heart thud in your chest. 

“Long night again, doll?” You heard a soft voice ask as you pried your tired eyes away from your textbook. “You know it is, Buck.” You giggled as his own heart fluttered loving the way his nickname rolled off your lips. 

“You sure you don’t need anything?” He asked, bending down so he was now eye level to you. “I’m sure.” You said sweetly as he nodded. “You know where I am if anything.” He smiled before leaving you be, leaving your heart hammering as usual. 

Bucky had become your safety net through the months, always there to hear you rant about your professors or that one group member that doesn’t do any work.

He’d been there more than once when school had gotten too much for you and you needed a distraction. He’d been more than happy to wheel in an old TV and play old cartoon while making jokes to ease your stress. 

Which is why you weren’t surprised that you had started falling for him, slowly but surely you had developed feelings for him. You never acted on those feelings knowing you’d rather stay friends and not awkward once friends. 

You were also fairly positive that a man with such good looks most definitely had a girlfriend, although you’d never asked since you didn’t exactly want to venture into that territory. 

“Doll?” You heard Bucky’s voice from where he sat at his desk. “It’s time to go.” He said as you looked up and gave him a weak smile before starting to pack up your things. 

You don’t know how it happened but Bucky had walked you back to your place one night and ever since then it had become a tradition and he refused to let you walk home alone. 

You gave him another tired smile, joining beside him as he opened the door for you, the cold autumn air nipping at the delicate skin of your face. “It’s getting cold.” You said absentmindedly as the two of you began walking back to your place. 

It must’ve been a few seconds after those words left your mouth that you felt Bucky place his beanie on top of your head, smoothing it down. “Can’t have you getting cold now can we?” He teased as you let out a small laugh. 

You both walked in comfortable silence, one of you occasionally breaking it to point something out as your arms bumped against each others until you made it to the front of your building. 

“Thanks again.” You told Bucky, standing on the second step of the stairs so you were eye level with him. “It was no problem, doll.” He said softly a small smile gracing his features. 

Tonight felt different. 

Bucky had always made an effort in walking you home, especially on late night, but tonight, there was something more glinting in his eyes. He appeared a little on edge, nervous maybe as he fiddled with his fingers. 

“Hey, uh, are you busy tomorrow?” He piped up, meeting your gaze. “I shouldn’t be later in the evening, why?” You asked calmly despite the fact that your heart was beating a million miles a minutes and your thoughts were racing. 

“I was wondering i-if you’d maybe wanna grab some t-tea with me?” He stuttered and you could’ve sworn that your heart ballooned in love for the man who was always so charming now stuttering and tripping over his words. 

“I would really like that, Buck.” You said softly, a smile on your face as one appeared on his face. “I-I’ll pick you up at six?” He asked excitedly as you giggled lightly. 

“I’ll see you then, Bucky.” You whispered as you leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek before turning around, walking into your building leaving him looking like he slept with a hanger in his mouth. 

His heart fluttered and raced all at the same time the entire way back home as he thought about you, she said yes he mumbled to himself in disbelief as he chuckled to himself. 

“She said yes.” He repeated one last time before walking into his house, anxiously awaiting for your date with him.


End file.
